A body of glass
by from the sev'nth of march
Summary: She's so very fragile, one touch and you'll break her. You'll shatter her into a million unfixable pieces. A Fem!Tsuna story.
1. Newborn

_A body of glass_

_She's so very fragile, one touch and you'll break her. You'll shatter her into a million unfixable pieces._

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the manga/anime all rightfully belong to Amano Akira.**

* * *

_Newborn_

"Beautiful," That's all that Sawada Iemitsu could say without bursting into unfathomable tears and weep into a blubbering mess. His wife, Nana, only smiles tiredly as she holds the bundle up newborn in her arms. Their first born sleeping comfortably in its mother's embrace and resting against her bosom, a faint blush sprinkled over the newborn's cheeks as it moaned with the face scrunching together seeming half awake from the sound of its father's voice.

"It's a girl, a healthy, beautiful girl." Said Nana as she smiled lovingly to her husband, "Want to?" she gestured to the babe in her arms, watching her blonde-haired spouse eyes dilate in fear as he could only gaze down at the baby, a child that seemed so fragile, so easy to shatter.

Nonetheless he silently agrees with the shake of his head as he leans forward from his seat—his legs too weak and wobbly to support himself up properly—and holds out his arms in hesitance, albeit in confidence as well.

He can't help but feel it rewarding and euphoric to hold the babe in his arms—his baby, his little girl, the acknowledgement of that brought tears clouding his eyes as they slowly trail down his tanned and rough features. Holding the child in his arms felt foreign, he never dealt with holding something so precious and so fragile in his scarred, calloused hands that were meant to carry that of firearms. He was afraid from the simplest of touch could break and shatter her, small breakable bones and such an equally small body.

This is what it felt to hold his own child by blood firsthand, so careful and gentle that it melts Iemitsu's hardened yet soft heart.

"What shall we name her?" Questioned Nana whose face was streaked with tears like her spouse, caught up in the heartwarming moment held between the three.

"Tsunami," Iemitsu smiled, continuously staring down at his newborn's sleeping face. "Tsunami," Nana said in recognition of the name, "Beautiful, just like our baby."

"She's waking up," The blonde-haired man says as he watches two honey brown eyes slowly revealed from behind closed eyelids, the babe yawned silently before staring up at the man that delicately held her in his arms. "Hey there, Tsu-chan," The man cooed before being startled at hearing the newborn girl suddenly crying her lungs out. "Eh! Ah—Nana, what did I do?" Iemitsu turned to his wife in the hospital bed for help; he slowly rocked the girl in his arms only to make the screams exceed volume (if that was anymore possible).

The brunette only sighed before giggling at the sight of her distraught husband and held out her arms for her daughter, as soon as Tsunami was back in her mother's familiar embrace the cries had almost immediately stopped and resort to silent choked up whimpers. The woman smiled warmly as she rocked Tsunami, humming a small tune to calm her sniffling daughter.

_"Umi wa hiroi na, ookii na,  
Tsuki ga noborushi, higashizumu  
Gentle waves, calling softly, ocean lullaby;  
Rabbit moon glowing silver listens from the sky._

_Umi ni ofune o ukabasete,_  
_Yurete dokomade tsuzukuyara._

_Gentle waves, calling softly, ocean lullaby;_  
_Rabbit moon glowing silver, beckons me goodnight._  
_Umi ni ofune o ukabasete_  
_Itte mitaina, yoso no kuni."_

Nana giggled once more, Tsunami lulled to sleep from the lullaby and currently sucking on her thumb as she slept. "Tsu-chan doesn't seem to like papa much," she ignored the heartbroken look her spouse gave and hung his head dejectedly as a blackish purple smog of aurora hung around his head like a dark cloud.

"I'm sure she'll learn to love papa very much," Nana reassured the man as she cuddled her baby close.

"Mama," Iemitsu tear up in a comical way before leaning forward and planting a kiss but it was short-lived as soon as it started once the sound of cries ringed in the air. The two shared a sigh before smiling down at their crying daughter, they were happy and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Pinkie: Ah, hello, for starters I'd like to apologies if this chapter sucks balls (I'm not one for vulgar language). In my own opinion Tsuna should have been born a girl, with his short stature and somewhat feminine features (Ex: his eyes are too huge for a normal anime guy, uke material). This story will be more circling into friendship and family with a dash of love and humor, I've never done action so I will apologies for later mistakes when I do add fighting scenes. And I'd like to say I hate using Document Manager since it kept messing this up and wouldn't let me upload it on here for some (stupid) reason. Well anyway, this won't really involve any Yaoi or Yuri, it would be too uncomfortable to write it since I've never really wrote one before, there will be some shoujo-ai only for Tsuna's infatuation for Kyoko since I'd doubt that would change even if he was a "she" and I'm going to make Haru idolize Tsuna than have a crush on "her". Anyway, I'll stop here, please review if you liked this and if I should continue or not (I'm thinking of just leaving it as more of a one-shot).**


	2. Reflective

A body of glass

_She's so very fragile, one touch and you'll break her. __You'll shatter her into a million unfixable pieces._

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the manga/anime all rightfully belong to Amano Akira.**

* * *

_Reflective_

The shivering cold, the isolation, and the indirect fear of being trapped inside enclosed space.

In a nutshell, this was what being claustrophobic felt like.

Taking in slow, shuddering breath of damp air, Tsuna willed herself not to cry. They wanted her to cry, to make her feel weak, inferior. Her small hand twitched in irritation only to leave shots of electric pain in their wake, her hands were broken into a million pieces. So many unfixable shards, the pain had numbed her senses and her mind was going 5 miles an hour at the rate so far. Her body was broken, her mind shattered, and her heart torn.

_It hurts. Oh God, it hurts._

Her knees buckled together, splinters of the floorboards beneath Tsuna scraped at her skin and pierced through the delicate flesh on her knees. But none of this registered in Tsuna's mind, the pain she had easily grown used to, the hot, sticky liquid that stained at her torn skirt and stick to her thighs that had settled into the little girl's mind. Unlike the electrifying sensation that coursed into her veins and bones, this foreign substance leaked out from inside her now tainted vaginal area.

_They shattered her. Tainted her innocence, destroyed everything that she was._

How long has it been?

How long has she been here in this dark and cramped place?

The thoughts drifted and swam in and out of the girl's mind, her emotionless eyes continuously staring fixated at one corner of the small area of the room.

_Minutes…Hours…Days, how long has it been?_

Shards of her former self lie scattered across the floorboards of this room, her body empty of her soul,

_It hurts…It hurts…! Please, make it stop…_

Blood, trails of tears, and more blood, the taste lingers and swirls around her tongue leaving the salty and bitter taste, marking it into her inner caverns.

Slowly, ever so gently does Tsuna close her unblinking eyes letting sleep overtake her in waves that clash into the sea of her inner turmoil, and she doesn't wake up for the longest time.

_Don't leave me here, in the dark, in this room…_

_I don't want to be alone anymore. _

When Tsuna wakes up, she's met with the bright light of both the afternoon sun and light bulbs. She's dressed out of her dirtied and torn clothing and in a papery dress and tucked in a cocoon of white, pressed blankets.

She's no longer in that room, she's safe.

But that dark tightness never left, it pulsed inside her chest and gripped onto her heart.

________

"Sawada Tsunami,"

A now fourteen-year-old Tsuna broke her transfixed gaze at the corner of the jail cell and turned to look up at the police officer.

"Your mother is here to pick you up," He says. The brown-haired teenager nods and strides out of the cell with an air of indifference, her fingers fiddling with the empty pack of cigarettes Tsuna shadows after the officer with her eyes settling on the hidden fake tattoo on her wrist with little interest. The swirling red tendrils that coiled around the visible skin of the front and back of her wrist, the fading redness of the butterfly tattoo was unnoticed from under the plastic slap-on bracelet.

"I'm sorry, Okaasan," She whispers to herself, "I wasn't the child you brought up to be."

_I'm only the shadow of the daughter you loved so dearly._

* * *

**Pinkie: Angst much? It was totally unexcepcted even for me... 0.0**

**Thank you for all who reviewed, I'll reply to you later sincee my laptop is acting shitty again...**

**Sorry to any who love R27 but that pairing won't show up (I just can't imagine Reborn and Tsuna being together *shudders*)**

**Well review please, that will be nice. (Whoa, rape and rebel Tsuna, what's next?)**

**Sorry for the horrible chapter I don't know what I was thinking....**


End file.
